Goodbye
by xXCandyAndChocolateXx
Summary: Please! Please be nice! This is my first fanfic! : I cryed writing this! D': KogaXOc Song-fanfic/Oneshot! Rated T For Character death SUICIDE! Tradedy/Romance! If you review ill give you a cookie. Song: Goodbye I'm sorry By When I turned seven I think


Me: .... This is my first fanfic...

Lauren: So what?

Me: I WANT PEOPLE TO BE NICE TO ME!!! Dx

Lauren: I'm sure they will....

Me: --tears in eyes-- Otay... Can you do the disclaimer?

Lauren: --sighs-- Fine! She (Points to me) does not own Inuyasha, or all the characters, ONLY LUCINDA!!

Me: :) thank you!  
Lauren: No probz!

Me: By the way, lets get this clear! Lucinda lived in the modern times until she was 9, then! she got sent down the well and Koga found her (Shes a secret demon SHH..) And his apperance was one of a 10 year old. OK! then they became friends and everything ok. (Oh and the 1st paragraph is short sorry!)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucinda, walked away from the cave she called home. She lived with Koga and his tribe since she was 9, due to losing her parents.

_Time has run out, for me.  
Everything's distant and I don't know what to believe.  
It's so hard, lost in the world confusion.  
And I need to leave, for a while.  
Life is so meaningless, there is nothing worth a smile.  
So goodbye, I'll miss you._

She had to admit on thing. She had a secret crush on Koga. But the main problem was he loved Kagome.

"Why should I even bother?" Lucinda asked herself in the moonlight.

"We were close ad kids, but know all he can think about is Kagome. It's Kagome this, and Kagome that!" She said sadly. She felt quite safe in the clearing, plus, she had her trusty sword with her, jus incase a demon came out of nowhere and tried to attack her.

_And I'm sorry, but this is my fate.  
Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.  
And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.  
I'm not worth any tears. _

She looked up at the sky and thought

"Would anyone cry if I died?" Lucinda questioned herself.

"Hmmm.... Maybe Lauren would, seeing as she my best friend, but Koga might not even know I'm gone." She looked at the lake in front of her, then back at the cave.

_It's been the years, of abuse.  
Neglected to treat the disorder,  
That controls my youth, for so long.  
I'm in a fleshy tomb, buried up above the ground.  
It's no use, why should I hold on?  
It's been five years, don't need one more.  
So goodbye, life's abuse. _

Koga was at the entrance talking to Ginta. She saw that he stopped talking and looked her way. She quickly broke of her gaze, and tried to find something interesting to look at. Her eyes looked down at her sword. Then widened.

_And I'm sorry, but this is my fate.  
Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.  
And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.  
I'm not worth any tears. _

She remembered that when she was 7 she watched a T.V show about suicide, and not to do it.

_**'Every 18 minutes, somebody dies from a suicide.  
Every 43 seconds, somebody attempts one.  
If you, or anybody you know, is suicidal,  
Call 1-800-784-2433**__**' **_

It said. She took a shakey breath and looked up at Koga. He was talking to Ginta again. She then shifted her gaze to to the lake. It was truely magnificent. Then she thought for a second. She brought her hands hands onto the hilt of the sword. Then she slowly and carefully pulled it out of her waist belt. She blinked back tears as she did this. 'I can't believe I'm doing this' She thought to herself. She lowered it so the pointed bit was lightly going into her skin above her belly button. She then blinked a few tears away from her eyes. Then she thrust the sword through her stomach. She yelped in pain, and fell to her knees, her eyes still closed tightly. Then she felt the wind around her pick up lightly.

"Are you OK, Lucinda?" She heard a familliar voice say.

'Heh, I'm just peachy! Oh, yeah! I've got a sword right through my stomach and I'm Ok!' Lucinda was tempted to say.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," She then pulled the sword out of her stomach and Koga gasped.

_And I'm sorry, but this my fate.  
Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.  
And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.  
So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.  
I'm not worth any tears. _

She then fell in Koga's lap. He picked her up, bridal style and said:  
"Come on, Lucinda. You can't die.... Can you?" He said quietly.

"Of course I can." She replied with a small, weak smile on her face. She opened her mouth to say something else. But her eyes closed and her head fell back limply. Kogas eyes widened.

"Lucinda? Lucinda, hello? Come on, Wake up!"

Nothing happened.

"Please! Wake up!!"

She didn't move an inch. He blinked then fell to his knees, still holding Lucinda. Now he let the tears fall. Lucinda was gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lauren: NYAAAA??? --crys-- WHY DID YOU MAKE HER DIE!!??!?!

Me: --is crying as well-- I DUNNO!!! It just went with the song...

Lauren: --sniffles-- Can some-one at least put a 1 sentance review?

Me: --still crying-- I'll give you a cookie to make you feel better...

Lauren: So please!

Lauren & Me: --reads fanfic again. Hug eachother and cry again--

Me: By the way the songs called: READ THE FREAKIN DISCRIPTION!!!! D':


End file.
